Quite a Tale
by annaangel23
Summary: Little Phoebe just couldn't wait to tell her Grams and sisters about the adventure she just had in the future! The only problem is, will they believe her?


Title: Quite a Tale

Author: Anna Angel

Rating: K+

Status: Complete

Category: Family

Characters/Pairings: Piper and Phoebe with a bit of Grams and Leo :)

Plot:So, I rewatched the episode of "The Three Faces of Phoebe" and was struck with this idea when Leo brought up little Phoebe changing the future with all the information she'd obtained. Phoebe was just so excited to tell her Grams and sisters about her adventure to the future. Set after "The Three Faces of Phoebe"

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Trust me, I'd be a rich girl if I did. ;)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Little Phoebe looks around at the attic not quite sure what happened. She remembered going to the future and seeing all those crazy things. She could only hope she was in the right time. She didn't like being in the future. Besides learning that she really does marry her prince, the rest was just scary.

She rapidly ran down the stairs looking for Grams. She had to tell her what she'd just experienced if she was really back in her time. "Grams! Grams!" Phoebe looked around anxiously before running into the kitchen where she saw Piper and Grams cooking.

"Phoebe! Be quieter," Piper exclaimed clearly appalled by Phoebe's noise level. Grams was very strict about yelling, especially in the house. "You know Grams doesn't like yelling. Plus, Prue's upstairs napping, and if you wake her, I will not be afraid of sticking her on you!"

Folding her arms annoyed, Phoebe rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a suck up, Piper! Plus, my story is way more important than Prue's napping." Phoebe walked over to the island where Grams and Piper were cooking and sat down.

Piper rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Phoebe while Grams looked up at Phoebe curiously before smiling. "So Darling, what's this story you are so eager to tell us?"

Phoebe perked up. "You'll never believe what happened to me! I was sitting in my room playing, I swear, and then all of the sudden I appeared in the attic! But then these people were telling me I was from the past!" She looked at Piper and smiled widely. "You marry an angel! He even showed me the clouds!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Phoebe, I know you love making up stories, but if you're going to make one up, at least make it believable." She scoffed as she added some spice to the dinner she and Grams were making. "I mean, how can I marry an angel? Come on."

Phoebe huffed and folded her arms. "You did-do! He was cute too! That isn't even the best part though!"

Grams shook her head disapprovingly even though she was clearly worried. "Piper's right Phoebe, you really shouldn't make up such silly stories." She walked a bit more pensively knowing she'd have to cast some kind of forgetting spell on her girls that night.

"Grams! You're always saying how magic exists! This was magic I tell you!" She couldn't believe that not even her own Grandmother believed her.

"Oh Phoebe, don't be so silly. You were only gone for a half an hour. If it even were possible, and I'm definitely not saying that it is, you couldn't do it in a half an hour," Piper accused a little annoyed with her younger sister's story. "Plus, look at me! With these glasses and braces the chances of me marrying anyone cute, let alone an angel, is ridiculous!"

"But you do! He was sweet and nice and took me up in these sparkling blue light thingys!" She looked to her Grams desperately hoping for some kind of support. "Grams! Why don't you believe me!"

Walking over to Phoebe, Grams wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulder. "Look darling, maybe you just fell asleep. This seems like a dream to me," Grams said delicately not wanting to hurt Phoebe's feelings too badly. Her Grams gave her a pointed look telling her to drop the story though for good measure.

Phoebe knew better than to question her Grams, and her shoulders slumped defeated. "I guess it was." She sighed sadly not really sure if her experience had been real anymore. Maybe her Grams was right, maybe it was a dream. "What's for dinner," she asked changing the subject to make her Grams happy.

"Spaghetti. Now why don't you run up stairs and wake up Prue; dinners almost ready."

Phoebe sighed before trudging upstairs. She hated waking up her sister, and she hated that no one believed her story.

"Can you believe her, Grams," Piper asked giving her Grams a little smile. "I mean, me marrying an angel? She couldn't have come up with something more believable like me marrying a doctor? Not to mention the future," Piper snorted a bit at the thought. "I swear, with that imagination she'll grow up becoming some kind of writer." Rolling her eyes, Piper goes to the cupboard and begins setting the table.

"Yeah," her Grams mumbles slightly. "That girl should become a writer." She smiles down at Piper, her little helper, hoping that one day she'd get over her self-esteem issues. She really was a beautiful girl, if only she saw it. Grams sighed before turning to Piper, "Thank you for setting the table sweetie, I'm going to run up to the attic really quickly. Will you watch the spaghetti for me please?"

Piper looked up at her Grams and smiled. "Of course Grams, but don't be too long. You know how Prue gets right after waking up."

That night Penny sneaks into each of the girls' rooms and recites a spell making sure they don't remember any of Phoebe's story. She knew she couldn't be too careful when it came to magic and the girls. As she exited Piper's room, her last room, she sighed in relief. For now, magic and the future were safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In 2002-

Piper wakes with a start as if she were remembering something. "Wow, weird."

Feeling Piper's restlessness, Leo sits up groggily. "What is it honey? Are you okay," he asked worriedly.

Piper slowly lies back down relaxing in Leo's arms. "Yeah, I just had the strangest dream, or memory. I'm not quite sure."

"It was probably just a dream," Leo says already half asleep. "Why don't you tell me about it, might help you get back to sleep."

Piper sighs. "I was a teenager cooking in the kitchen with Grams when, all of the sudden, Phoebe bursts in yelling about some crazy story she had to tell us. She then was saying something about going to the future, and me marrying an angel." Piper shakes her head as if to clear her mind.

"Honey, your brain's probably just sorting through the events of today, you know with Phoebe's spell." Leo snuggles closer to her basically asleep. "Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep? I'm sure it was nothing."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Settling down, she calmly closes her eyes forgetting about the dream she just had. Leo was probably right; it probably was just her mind sorting through the events of the day.

_The end!_

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hoped you enjoyed the little short story. You know what I like, so please R&R ;)


End file.
